1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a program for projection for pasting freely a desired image onto a character in a game, a game machine incorporating the program for projecting an image onto a character in a game, and a storage medium having thereon stored a program for projecting an image onto a character in a game.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, users sometimes have pasted desired images to characters appearing in games or changed the color and representation of the characters themselves.
For example, there is a technique for pasting a representation called “emblem (for example, an image of a flag or an animal)” on a predetermined position in a character such as a robot used by a user in a game. Furthermore, there is also a technique for adding a color or a pattern to a character being a car used by a user in a game. These are for making the users familiar with the characters used by the users themselves.
In these techniques, for example, before starting a game, an emblem-selection screen or an emblem-creation screen or a creation screen for adding a color or a pattern is selected by a predetermined selection procedure to the main menu, and the creation and selection are executed in the screen. Then, by storing the character after the creation in a memory etc. in the game machine and by calling it upon the start of a game, the character having the emblem etc. that the user him/herself has created or selected is displayed and the game starts actually.
On the other-hand, superimposing two (2)-dimensional image data by lettering a three (3)-dimensional model using so-called “three (3)-dimensional computer graphics” has also been practiced (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Pub. No. 2001-351121).
However, conventionally, the position for pasting an emblem on a character is fixed and a user can not paste freely the emblem created by him/herself on various positions in a character.
In order to paste freely an emblem to not only a fixed position but also various positions in a character, it can be contemplated to, for example, move the fixed position as it is with an emblem. However, there is a problem that, on the position after moving, the shape of the character becomes different and more calculation has to be executed in order to make the emblem appear to be pasted on the character and, therefore, the amount of calculation is increased. This is because there are cases where the polygon planes are different between the fixed position and the position after its moving to the character.
Furthermore, in the case where a color or a pattern is added to a character being a car, the creation is executed in a creation screen where the car character is developed two (2)-dimensionally. Therefore, when the creation is executed in the creation screen and the created color or the pattern is pasted on the car character actually, the representation after pasting may be somewhat different from the representation desired by the user. Since it is necessary to create a representation etc. in a creation screen anticipating how the representation will look after its being pasted actually on a car character, there is a problem that a complicated operation such as repeating the creation step-many times is necessary and experienced skills are required.